Moon Dance
by Caseychu
Summary: Kilik and Maxi get the ground for the night, but Kilik has some ideas on how to distract his whiney companion. Short little bit of fic, yaoi, MaxiKilik.


Hello all. This is a drabble I was asked to write, but I liked how it came out, so I decided to share. SC yaoi is finally starting to… I don't know… exist. Sorry about the shortness. I hope it amuses you.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"I _hate_ sleeping on the ground," Maxi mumbled and he kicked childishly at the dirt. "I still don't see why we had to let Xianghua get an inn room while we camped out tonight."

"The only room left in town is too small for more than one person," Kilik reminded him, shaking the red and gold blanket straight before laying it out over the ground. The ship needed repairs, but by the time they docked, the seaside town's inns were all booked for the night. "Plus, I thought you'd appreciate being alone with me. Guess I was wrong," he added, trying to sound extremely disappointed.

Maxi smirked and stared at his lover's back from his position leaning against a nearby tree. "Nah, what I suggest is we kick her out and take the room for ourselves," he suggested, grinning at the images running through his mind.

Kilik turned to glare at him. "Haven't you ever heard of chivalry?" 

"Haven't _you_ ever heard that the ground sucks as a bed?"

Sighing heavily, the young brunette dragged the whiny pirate and pushed him to sit on the tattered blanket they would have to use as a bed. "Fine, then let me make it up to you."

A sharp, black eyebrow quirked in response to the promise. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"With this," he responded, picking up the staff he'd recently purchased. A Duel Staff, he said it was called, because of its long length. With the sun shining on it, it appeared to be a bright blue, but the moonbeams that were their only light made it seem darker and brought out the silver plating on either end. Kilik quickly staked it into the ground, twisting it back and forth until it could stand stably on its own. After that, he hooked one leg around it and bent backward, eying Maxi seductively before asking, "Would you like me to dance for you?"

Eyes wide, Maxi quickly nodded a few dozen times, pulling himself and the blanket closer without actually getting up. The atmosphere was already slightly erotic, the chilly air laced with the subtle smell of sweat and dirt coming from both young men. Kilik pulled his body back into a standing position, the leg still holding his balance, as he shrugged of his tattered red shirt and let it fall to the ground below him. He tested the rod's durability, swinging around it once slowly and finding that it could hold his weight.

After realizing this he turned around to face Maxi once around, locking his hands together behind the pole as if they were bound before sliding down with his back pressed firmly against it and his wrists together above him. He parted his legs suggestively, glancing at Maxi (Was he drooling?) through his long eyelashes before bringing himself back up again with an almost feline grace, not once breaking eye contact. Spinning around the staff with one hand still gripping it, he seductively moved his hips from side to side before rolling his body from hip to chest, throwing a playful wink to his spectator.

Deciding he was done playing around, Kilik wrapped his leg around the pole once more, this time bending back away from his one-man audience and resting his weight on the palms of his hands before bringing his other leg up to rest straight against the pole. The impressive show of his flexibility ended when he flipped over, grasping his staff and plucking it from the earth before falling gracefully to straddle Maxi's thighs.

Smiling haughtily, Kilik gripped the weapon in both hands and reached around, holding it against his black-haired lover's back.

"So, did I do well?" he asked, his voice hushed against Maxi's lips.

Unable to speak, the pirate simply nodded dumbly, his mouth open slightly. Kilik took advantage of the situation and captured Maxi's mouth with his own, discarding the staff and pulling his lover down as he lay back onto the blanket. For the rest of the night, no one complained about sleeping outside.


End file.
